Like a Shoes
by chenma
Summary: Kita adalah sepasang sepatu, selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu. Chanyeol akan selalu ada di mana Baekhyun berada dan begitu pun sebaliknya sampai – sampai Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun hanya miliknya dan akan menghajar siapa saja yang mencoba merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya. Cinta memang banyak bentuknya, tapi tak semua bisa bersatu. /EXO/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/YAOI/Mind to Review?


**Title : Like a Shoes**

**Author : chenma**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : romance, etc**

**Rating : untuk yang merasa remaja**

**Disclaimer : all belongs to God**

**Length : oneshot dan dilarang minta sequel!**

**A/N: gara-gara teman gue nyanyi lagu Tulus – Sepatu, jadi kepikiran buat fanfic ini. Selamat membaca saja dah!**

**[!] Maaf kalau ada typo, etc, ngga di edit lagi soalnya, wkwk^^**

**YAOI? Baca aja dah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

kita adalah sepasang sepatu, selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeda motor itu berhenti tepat di area parkiran sebuah sekolah menengah atas, EXO High School. Yang dibonceng turun terlebih dahulu kemudian melepaskan helmnya. Diikuti sang pengemudi kemudian setelah memastikan helm dan sepeda motornya terkunci, si pengemudi mengajak orang yang diboncengnya pergi menuju kelas bersama - sama.

"Belajarlah yang benar." pesan Chanyeol-si pengemudi- kepada Baekhyun-orang yang diboncengnya-.

Baekhyun hanya mendecakkan lidahnya tapi kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan, "kau juga, Yeol."

Hendak berbalik, Chanyeol mencekal lengannya, "apa lagi?" menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi, ia memajukan wajahnya ke dekat telinga Baekhyun, "nanti istirahat kita makan di kantin bersama, ya?" dan mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi itu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, namun cepat – cepat ia mengangguk karena sudah terlihat batang hidung guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya pagi itu dan Chanyeol bergegas ke kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**. . .**

Waktu istirahat yang dinanti – nantikan seluruh peserta didik tiba, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Baekhyun. Kelas mereka hanya berbeda lantai, Chanyeol di lantai 2 sedangkan Baekhyun di lantai 3. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak merasa lelah jika harus turun naik tangga hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan bersama ke kantin yang berada di lantai 1.

Untuk orang yang kau sayang, kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol sudah dekat dengan pintu, tapi ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ke dalam kelas, Baekhyun sedang mengobrol bersama seseorang.

Cemburu, mungkin.

"Eng. . . Baekhyun-ah, mianhae, sepertinya aku permisi dulu, kita lanjutkan nanti ya~" seorang wanita yang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tadi terpaksa menghentikan obrolannya dengan Baekhyun ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata tajam Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tegap di pintu kelas.

Baekhyun awalnya heran, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menatap tajam teman wanitanya yang sudah agak jauh dari kelas.

"Jangan begitu, dia kelihatan takut sekali." Tegur Baekhyun ketika sudah berada di samping Chanyeol.

"kita sudah menyetujui aturan permainannya Baek." Ucapnya sambil menerawang isi kelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, bagaimana?" balas Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja, aku ini kan juga temanmu, bahkan kita serumah, kau tidak akan kesepian, Baek."

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala pria mungil itu lama. Mungkin saja bibir Chanyeol akan menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun kalau saja—

Gruk. . . gruk. . . gruk. . .

—tak didengarnya suara gemuruh dari perut si pria mungil, "aigoo ternyata teman mungilku ini sudah lapar, eoh?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya—malu, kemudian bergegas menggeret Chanyeol menuju tangga untuk ke kantin yang berada di lantai 1.

**. . .**

Tak.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah nampan di taruh di depannya, "Sehun-ah mari bergabung^^", ajaknya dengan senyum cerah. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mendengus di sebelahnya tapi Sehun tetap duduk di bangku di depan mereka.

"Kalian hanya berdua kan?" tanyanya basa – basi.

"Eh tidak dong, sekarang kita bertiga."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "loh? Kok Bisa?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya tapi tidak bisa, akhirnya dia malah terkekeh, manis sekali, "kan ditambah dengan Sehun jadi tiga, hahaha. . ." kemudian tetawa terbahak diakhirnya disusul tawa paksaan dari Chanyeol.

"Oiya ya, aku bodoh sekali, hahaha. . ." aku Sehun sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Makan siang Baekhyun untuk hari itu jadi terasa berbeda, Sehun ternyata tak sedingin yang ia pikir. Buktinya, ia banyak tertawa karena lelucon dari Sehun.

Memang sih, Chanyeol juga merupakan orang yang humoris, tapi 'kan bosan juga kalau setiap istirahat wajah yang kau lihat dan lelucon yang kau dengar dari orang yang sama. Apalagi lama kelamaan Baekhyun merasa sudah menebak jawaban teka – teki dari Chanyeol.

Kan jadi tidak seru.

Grek.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya—meski masih terdengar kekehan kecil—ketika mendengar kursi di sebelahnya bergeser, "kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang beranjak dari kursinya.

"Cari angin, di sini panas!" jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya sudah, hati – hati ya."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

_What the hell?_

Biasanya Baekhyun akan menahannya atau membuat alasan konyol agar Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya.

Tapi sekarang?

Chanyeol mendengus, _ini semua pasti gara – gara bocah berambut pelangi ini, Sial!_

Chanyeol melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras – keras. Sampai di ambang pintu kantin, ia menoleh dan semakin kesal mendapati Baekhyun masih tertawa bersama bocah albino berambut pelangi itu.

_Awas kau!_

**. . .**

"Maaf ya Sehun-ah jadi melibatkanmu." Sesal Baekhyun ketika sudah tak terlihat lagi sosok Chanyeol di kantin.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak apa – apa kok. Aku juga kalau jadi Baekhyun hyung akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun menghela napas, rasa laparnya tadi sudah hilang ntah kemana.

"Tapi rasanya sakit, Hun-ah."

Baekhyun meremas seragamnya di bagian dada. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit seperti orang yang tengah menahan sakit.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap iba seniornya itu, ia kenal keduanya—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—dan ia tahu apa masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Drtt. . . drrtt. . .

Sehun merogoh sakunya kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar virtual handphonenya, "hyung, bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelahnya, Sehun menjauh dari sana untuk berbicara empat mata dengan seseorang di menghubunginya.

"Hhh. . . sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan bahagia, ya?"

**. . .**

Hari itu benar – benar hari yang berbeda untuk Baekhyun. Ia yang biasanya makan hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol tapi tidak lagi dengan hadirnya Sehun di tengah – tengah mereka. Kemudian saat kembali ke kelas tadi juga dia tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol, tapi bersama dengan Kyungsoo—salah satu teman dekatnya dan sekarang pulang ia juga tidak bersama Chanyeol, tapi sendirian dengan naik bus.

Drrt. . . drrtt. . .

Matanya yang akan terpejam kembali terbuka, menggerutu kecil karena handphonenya bergetar.

_Oh Mi Ja calling_

Matanya yang sipit dipaksa untuk terbuka, ada perasaan tak enak ketika nama Sehun tertera di layar virtual handphonenya.

Pip.

"Yoboseyo Hun-ah."

_H-hallo Baekhyun-ah, ini aku Luhan._

"E-eh L-luhan-ge?"

_I-iya ini aku, aku menggunakan ponsel Sehun—ah itu tidak penting, i-itu C-chanyeol, Baek. D-dia memukuli Sehun, hiks. . ._

Mata Baekhyun sukses terbelalak, rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tadi lenyap seketika.

"S-sekarang gege dimana? A-aku akan ke sana."

_D-di apartemenku. Aku mengumpat di kamar mandi, aku takut Baekhyun-ah, C-chanyeol brutal sek—_

Dok dok dok

_Luhan ge! Buka pintunya! Jangan coba – coba melapor pada Baekhyun atau Sehun akan tinggal nama!_

_Hiks, hiks, t-tolong Baekhyun-ah_

Pip.

"L-luhan-ge! Luhan-ge!"

Baekhyun menggeram marah, secepatnya ia beranjak kemudian menyetop bis yang ia tumpangi kemudian mengganti kendaraannya dengan taxi untuk menuju apartemen Luhan.

_Chanyeol-ah jangan berbuat nekat, ku mohon._

**. . .**

Sehun sudah babak belur dihajar oleh Chanyeol tapi nampaknya pria tinggi itu belum puas. Kehadiran Sehun yang mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun hari ini membuatnya tak bisa memaafkan Sehun.

"chanyeol-ah sudah hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh Sehun kalau terus memukulinya." Cegah Luhan dengan membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Di tangannya sudah ada pisau lipat yang siap dia tusukkan jika Chanyeol berani maju untuk kembali menyerang Sehun.

"G-gege, j-jangan."

Brak.

Pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka, menampakkan Baekhyun dengan wajah merah dan penuh dengan peluh karena habis berlari dari lantai 1 menuju lantai 16.

Grep.

"Hentikan Yeolli, hentikan, hiks. . . jangan sakiti Sehun, dia tidak bersalah."

Emosi Chanyeol perlahan mereda, ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciumannya kasar tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha mengimbanginya. Meskipun dengan air mata mengalir dan hati yang sakit, ia tetap berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Luhan yang melihat itu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Sehun ke kamar mereka dan menguncinya agar Chanyeol tak bisa masuk dan kembali memukuli Sehun.

Setelah merebahkan Sehun dan mengobati lukanya, ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Sehun dengan memeluk pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu.

Tuhan, jagalah Baekhyun. Jagalah teman mungilku itu dan sembuhkanlah Sehun. Amin.

**. . .**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pada apa yang ia lihat. Bola matanya bergerak dan menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya tengah memeluknya.

Menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya kembali ketika dirasanya Chanyeol bergerak di sampingnya.

"Jangan berpura – pura tidur, Baek."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan balik memeluk Chanyeol, ditatapnya dua bola mata Chanyeol yang terasa teduh pagi itu.

"Apa semalam aku brutal?" tanyanya sambil mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang berwarna merah dan terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, "kamu hanya sedang emosi." Kemudian merapatkan dirinya ketika dirasanya udara dingin semakin terasa.

"Kamu kedinginan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkanmu lagi."

**. . .**

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membolos, tapi Baekhyun sudah berdandan rapi, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya curiga.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mencomot roti panggang yang sudah Baekhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Apartemen Luhan-ge."

Brak.

Chanyeol menendang kursi di depannya, sedikit membuat Baekhyun takut dan bergetar.

"Kamu tidak boleh ke sana. Aku melarang."

"Tapi—"

"Luhan saja sudah cukup untuk mengobati Sehun."

"Tapi Sehun luka – luka begitu juga karenamu Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

"Iya, tapi bukan kewajiban kamu yang bertanggung jawab! Itu juga salahnya berusaha merebutmu dariku!"

Baekhyun melongo, "kami kemarin hanya mengobrol! Tidak lebih!"

"Aku tidak peduli", balasnya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau appa dan umma yang merebutku, bagaimana?"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, giginya bergemelutuk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sehun yang hanya mengobrol denganku saja sampai sekarat seperti itu, bagaimana jika appa dan umma—"

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun, "hentikan Baek!"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, "kenapa? Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang mudah?" tantangnya.

"Tidak, kau melanggar peraturannya, Baekhyun!"

"Peraturan apa Park Chanyeol? Peraturan yang mengatakan kalau aku hanya milikmu dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutku darimu karena aku hanya milik PARK Chanyeol seorang, begitu, hah?"

"Baek—"

"Terimalah kenyataan Chanyeol! Kita ini—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kita saling mencintai dan kau hanya milikku! Aku tidak mau mendengar yang lain!" Chanyeol menutup telinganya, Baekhyun sudah menangis di tempatnya hingga jatuh berlutut di lantai.

"Hiks. . . kita bersaudara Chanyeol. Ayahmu dan Ibuku telah resmi menikah, kita saudara."

"Tidak! Margamu tetap Byun dan margaku tetap Park. Tidak!"

**. . .**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kamarnya hanya diterangi oleh lampu berhiaskan bintang – bintang di langit – langit kamarnya.

Itu, Chanyeol yang memasangnya di sana karena—

"_Chanyeol-ah, aku takut gelap, Chanyeol tidur bersamaku saja, ya?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum sedih kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, "tidak boleh, Baek, kau harus belajar tidur sendiri mulai sekarang."_

"_Yap, Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun-ah." Timpal sang Umma yang berada dalam rangkulan sang appa._

_Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat ketiganya gemas, tapi tentu saja gemasnya Chanyeol berbeda dengan gemasnya kedua orangtua mereka._

"_Ah bagaimana kalau ku pasang hiasan lampu bintang – bintang di langit kamar supaya kamar Baekhyun tidak terlalu gelap?"_

_Baekhyun tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya setuju saja dan memasang wajah sumringah ketika hiasan lampu itu sudah terpasang dan menyala terang ditengah kegelapan kamarnya._

"_Gomawo, Yeollie. Baekhyun sayang banget sama Yeollie!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Chanyeol tanpa tahu Chanyeol menahan detakan jantungnya yang terlewat kencang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir, rasanya sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Sekali saja, ia ingin melepas semuanya.

"_Baekhyun-ah saranghae."_

_Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba itu, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sebentar lagi umma dan appa mereka akan tiba di rumah sepulang dari China karena ada urusan bisnis di sana._

"_C-chan—"_

_Dan bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Chanyeol._

_Awalnya Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi ada secuil rasa dalam dirinya untuk membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan berakhirlah mereka malam itu di atas ranjang Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kalau mulai dari malam penyatuan tubuh mereka, semakin hari dia merasakan cinta seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan padanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya ke samping, menghadap pada tubuh topless Chanyeol. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, setelah bertengkar mereka akan menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Chanyeol akan selalu ada di mana Baekhyun berada dan begitu pun sebaliknya sampai – sampai Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun hanya miliknya dan akan menghajar siapa saja yang mencoba merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya.

Tapi, Baekhyun sadar yang mereka lakukan salah.

Ibu Baekhyun telah resmi menikah dengan Ayah Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Mereka juga sebenarnya tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga, hati tak bisa memilih di hati mana ia ingin berlabuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, umma dan appa pulang~"

Baekhyun segera merapikan dirinya dan keluar dari kamar ketika mendengar seruan Ibunya. Tersenyum sumringah—yang pintarnya tak terlihat pura-pura—ia menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Ayahnya sambil meletakkan barang bawaan mereka ke sofa.

"Ada di kamar, Appa. Hari ini dia habis latihan basket jadi lelah sekali."

"Aduh anak itu, harusnya jangan terlalu diforsir."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "iya, nanti akan aku sampaikan. Ah iya, umma dan appa pasti sangat lelah, aku buatkan teh hangat ya kemudian akan aku siapkan air panas untuk mandi."

Ayahnya tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki anak tiri seperti Baekhyun. Sudah rajin, manis pula. Ya, walau anaknya ini seorang pria.

"Iya, terima kasih ya Baekhyunnie ku sayang."

Baekhyun merasa miris dalam hati, biasanya kalau orang lain atau temannya yang memanggilnya dengan akrab seperti itu pasti langsung kena bogem mentah dari Chanyeol. Atau minimal ditatap tajam oleh adik tirinya itu.

Ah, adik tiri, ya?

Grep

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, "gila!" desisnya pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" tapi Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Sopan sedikitlah Yeol, bagaimana pun juga mereka orang tua kita. Orang yang—"

"membuat kita tak bisa bersatu."

Baekhyun menghela napas kemudian berbalik dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol, "belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Mereka juga saling mencintai seperti kita."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tapi mereka kan sudah pernah menikah, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "iya juga, sih. Tapi mereka butuh sosok yang menguatkan mereka ketika mereka sedang merasa dunia tak berpihak pada mereka, Yeol."

"Lalu kita? Memangnya kau kuat jika tanpa aku?"

"Kenapa harus tanpamu? Kita serumah, kita sau—baiklah, intinya kita selalu bersama. Jadi, kalau aku atau kau merasa lemah, kita tetap bisa saling menguatkan 'kan?"

Chanyeol menarik sedikit bibirnya ke samping, Baekhyun memang selalu bisa menenangkannya meskipun terkadang pemecahan terakhirnya dengan mereka bergulat di ranjang—itu pun hanya bisa dilakukan ketika orang tua mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

cinta memang banyak bentuknya, tapi tak semua bisa bersatu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
